


No Guarantees

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: This is a continuation of agentwashingcat's fic 'Haven't Had Enough' because I'm a sucker for a happy ending.  Felix had stubbornly ended things with York, but that's not where the story ends.Written as part of rvb rare pair week





	No Guarantees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentwashingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haven't Had Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732118) by [agentwashingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat). 



It had been a few days since Felix stormed his way out of York’s apartment.  He hadn’t replied to any of York’s texts or calls, and, eventually, York gave up hope that he’d even hear or see Felix again. 

It’s not as if this was the first time he’d dated someone supposedly heartless and closed off from feeling.  But he liked Felix.  A lot.  If the man hadn’t been so self-sabotaging and emotionally stunted, York figured he probably could have loved him eventually. 

But as the days went by, York just wanted to know that Felix was alright.  He feared that Felix’s destructive tendencies got him into more trouble than even he, the biggest troublemaker he’d ever met, could handle. 

So, when York heard a knock on the door, late at night – or early in the morning? – he figured it was some drunk neighbor.  He most definitely did not expect to see a familiar face on the other side of the peephole.

York threw open the door.  “Felix?”

“Okay, before you say anything, I-”

He didn’t have the chance to finish his thought before York had embraced him tightly.  Felix didn’t know what to do with his hands at first, wanting to pull back from the hug while also wanting to hold York. 

“Listen, if you want nothing to do with me, the least you can do is let me know you’re okay,” York insisted.  “I didn’t know what happened to you.  At least send a text that says, ‘I’m alive now stop texting me’ or something.”

“Well, here I am.  I’m alive.”  Felix grumbled, “You know, I hate admitting when I’m wrong.  It doesn’t happen often, but, every once in a while, I do make a mistake.”

York’s eyes went wide and he repressed the urge to make a snarky remark.  He wanted Felix to get whatever this was off his chest without interruption.

Felix continued, “I still think I’m heartless.  I use people and push them away.  But… after I left, I… just kept wanting to come back to you.  Shit, man, you just had to come along and fuck everything up, didn’t you?”  A trace of annoyance and frustration was evident in Felix’s creased brow and the way he wouldn’t meet York’s eyes. 

All of that faded away, though, when he stepped forward and pressed his lips to York’s.  It was an apology and a rebuke all at once, but York couldn’t complain.  He kissed him back, holding him gently. 

“We can take it one day at a time,” York said after Felix unceremoniously pulled back and took a step away.  “But just… please don’t push me away like that, again, okay?”

“I can’t make any guarantees.  I’m a fucking mess, you know that.  It would be better for me to walk away and save us both the trouble.”

“We did this already,” York insisted.  “And you’re still here.  So… how about that movie?”

Felix lingered in the doorway, but eventually sighed and entered York’s apartment, tossing his jacket on a nearby chair.  Then he turned back around. 

“No guarantees.  No expectations.”

“Just one day at a time.”

A small smile formed on Felix’s lips, a real, sincere smile.  “You still have that popcorn, right?”

“Absolutely.”

Maybe this would work out after all.  At least, they were willing to give it a chance.  No guarantees, but a chance was all they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you to rvbrarepairweek for running this event! Hit me up at kellanswritingblog on tumblr for more of my writing! <3


End file.
